


Dabbles, Dabbles, Every Where And Not A Thing Makes Sense

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Series: A_Mixture_Of_Fandom_Dabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, Rain rain go away, Suggestive Themes, dabble, sarcastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a selection of random dabbles that don't really belong anywhere but sound just right enough to stand alone. While some I simply selected a quote and l just started typing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wasn't Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the meme "I wasn’t nervous. Maybe I was a little bit concerned, but that’s not the same thing.” given by canspotatimeagents on tumblr

Ianto stood with his fingers spayed over his hips, his back facing the door allowing flecks of light from the lower level monitors to cascade over his shoulders. The blue tinge illuminating his suited physique.

“ _It’s not everyday you meet Aliens that actually express the need to speak to your leader …_ ” The archivists tone rested upon mono as his glance searched his captains expression. “… _It was just unfortunate that Owen had to speak up first, asking if ET had made it home. I’d say that lays enough ground to be concerned._ ”

Jacks words sounded conflicted, like a jumble of expressions taken from an Alice in wonderland character, or two, as the Tweedle twins shot to mind. It troubled Ianto to see him this way, the infamous Captain Jack Harkness seeming troubled. “ _I’ll have the reports written up, as soon as Owen passes on the medical evaluation regarding Tosh’s arm._ ”

Silence quickly spread thorough out the room, “ _coffee?"_


	2. Oestrogen. Definitely Oestrogen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jack: There you go! I can taste it! Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. Take the pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle. Feminizes the fish. Goes all the way up into the sky then falls all the way back down onto me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again"

The police had been given a minutes notice to disband the area, much to the Torchwood team’s jealousy with the rain pissing heavily down over their heads and the area of interest lit brightly like Blackpool Illuminations! Left amongst it all was a young man laid out, mid to late 20’s, dressed for an evening to impress, as any hormonal and highly sexed male would while attempting to woo a potential bed partner.

Whilst circling the body and developing his own mental opinion on what happened, Owen, the team’s medic, took the liberty of recording their situation as it played out with the intent of someone else playing it back in order to cross reference with the readings Toshiko was picking up on her hand held PDA.  

“ _There you go! I can taste it! Oestrogen. Definitely oestrogen. Take the pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle. Feminizes the fish. Goes all the way up into the sky then falls all the way back down onto me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again.”_

Harkness didn’t half talk some bollocks sometimes, inwardly shuddering Owen searched desperately for something, anything to erase the developing mental image from being chiselled into memory. It never ceased to amazing him just how quickly the man could jump from one off topic subject to another. Jacks spontaneous ramblings were usually blocked out with the aid of finalized reports he’d hidden from Ianto, that and his mastered look of concentration deflecting any form of encouragement and interest what so ever. Ah he was a clever bugger when his patience hadn’t worn too thin.

 _“How’s it going?_ "

“ _Nothing yet,_ ” Suzie shock her head slightly, gently tending to the metallic glove “ _its gotta connect, I’ve just gotta feel it_ ”

“ _Then hurry up an feel it, I’m freezing my ass off ‘ere_ ”

“ _I can’t just flick a switch, it’s more like … like – its granting me access.”_

“ _Whatever that means_ ” the droplets of rain trickled down his face, saturating his short hair giving his already grim expression a darker visage. At least Harkness had finished his piece on fantasy lane.


	3. It's Repeating The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress is getting to Ianto and Jack's more than a little worried

> **It’s not the FUTURE that you’re afraid of. It’s repeating the PAST that makes you anxious**

The uncharacteristic image of papers practically flung across the archives was a sight Jack had never really prepared himself for. Ianto lived by the word ‘Perfection’. He’d enter the work place, dressed in an immaculately pressed suit and created mugs of coffee that only the gods themselves could create, well realistically -- an incredibly talented barista.

The first few days since the incident in the countryside proved to have understandably shaken up the team. Even with his years of life experiences, he’d failed to come across anything as disturbing. Cannibalistic aliens sure but humans? Toshiko had since pulled up some files some even describing the act as a kink. It had been Ianto’s first taste of field work but inevitably it /had/ started out as a team building experience, a change of scenery they all desperately needed

Making his way deeper into the dark and seemingly unwelcome surroundings, the sound of paper roughly sliding against the concrete floor triggered his worry and curiosity further. " _Ianto_?" Jack stopped briefly, picking up a partly opened file labeled ' **Flat Holm** ' while stepping around various others. " _Ianto_?!" The movements sounded again, quicker this time, as if sensing the apprehension within the team leaders tone.

" _Why'd you come here? ... I didn't want yo- anyone to see me like this_ "

" _Like what_?"

A cast of light hung over from the lamp positioned delicacy upon Ianto's desk, outlining the huddled position he'd pressed himself into. As Jack moved closer, he noted the fresh tear stains, marking the archivists raw cheeks and the slight racking of his chest as he fought to hold back the onslaught of emotion.

There was always time to talking through their differences as during the weeks of the younger mans suspension they'd shared stories and compared experiences opening doors that previously had remained off limits. They were friends in some definition and simply colleagues in another.

The muscular forearm of the captain wrapped comfortingly around the slender frame of the other, encouraging him into soothing embrace whilst the other tenderly toyed with the rolled up fabric slipping just above his elbow. This time it was the forward action that spoke volumes with no words to be shared just comfort and a chaste kiss placed at Ianto's temple.

Jack knew some the demons Ianto carried, he would wait and he would be there ready to listen when his friend finally chose to speak.


End file.
